Is This Love? SasuNaru
by TheBlankEditor
Summary: Naruto and Saskue Fall in love Finding out there gay. They avoided telling the people of Konoha for the time being.(I've actually started enjoy to enjoy SasuNaru Fan-Fic's because there fun and easy to right about. It is a little awkward and off in the real naruto.)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh just shut up!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke smirked.  
"Dobe." Sasuke said under his breath.  
"What?!" Naruto screamed as his eyes turned red. Sasuke looked at him and his smirk grew wider.  
"Dobe." he said again. Naruto's hands turned into tight fists and he charged Sasuke. Sasuke moved to the left to avoid Naruto but Naruto knew he was going to do that and swerved to the right. His fist made contact with Sasuke's face with a loud smack. Sasuke flew through the air and hit a tree that was surrounding the clearing. Naruto smiled triumphantly as Sasuke slumped down, holding his face.  
"YOU ASSHOLE!" he shouted as he continued to grip his face.  
Naruto smirked and began to walk away but suddenly he went flying into a nearby tree. When he was able to stand he looked over to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the clearing and smiling, although it looked like he was still in pain. Naruto started to run at Sasuke but before he made contact he was grabbed by the back and stopped with his fist in the air.  
"What happened this time?" Kakashi asked as he held Sasuke and Naruto away from each other. They struggle to get free but Kakashi had a firm grip on them.  
"He wascalling me weak." Naruto scoffed as he folded his arms and looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke did the same and turned away from Naruto. Kakashi rolled his eyes and dropped them both on their butts.  
"Ow!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his butt. He looked up at Kakashi with his brow furrowed and Kakashi just chuckled before disappearing. Sasuke got up and stuck his hands in his pockets. He took one last look at Naruto before walking away towards his house.  
Naruto watched the raven walk away with a bit of a sad expression. Although Sasuke and Naruto were always fighting, it was the only time Sasuke ever acknowledged him. Being acknowledged by Sasuke was all Naruto wanted. More than anyone knew.  
Naruto sat there a minute more and then got up and headed home. He walked past the memorial stone and stopped for a minute to look at all the names of the fallen shinobi. He bowed his head before walking on, through the woods, and into the town of Konoha. He walked past his favorite ramen shop and past his old ninja academy. When he reached his door, he pulled out his key and put it in the door. He stood there with his hand on the key as his mind wandered.  
It had taken him some time to get used to the fact that he was in love another guy. And when he had finally accepted it, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it what was even harder to accept was thefact that he had fallen in love with his best friend. Sasuke was like no one else. He tried to make it look like he had no emotion and that he didn't care about anything, but Naruto had walked in on him, more then once, crying. But there was just so much aboutSasuke. He was powerful, beautiful, and his eyes sparkled when he tried not to laugh.  
Naruto sighed and turned thekey, opening the door to his apartment. He was so sick of coming home to a dark and empty home. But it was all he ever knew. He couldn't imagine having a family and then loosing it. But still, being isolated for his whole life, Naruto was beginning to wonder if he would ever be accepted by the people of his village. He knew the only way to get people to accept him was to become hokage and even then, not everyone would change their minds.  
Naruto plopped down on his couch and grabbed the remote to flick through the channel. Suddenly there was a loud and frantic banging at his door. He looked over at it quizically before standing up.  
"Naruto! Naruto come quick! It's Sasuke!" Naruto heard Sakura scream as she continued to bang on the door. Naruto froze for a second before sprinting to the door and banging it open. Sakura stood there, crying and out of breath.  
"What happened?" Naruto asked as he looked at his friend.  
"Come on." she said and she grabbed his hand, leading him into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sakura ran through the sound of Sakura's crying echoed against the empty streets. Millions of scenarios were running through Naruto's mind. Sasuke lying dead on the ground. Sasuke bleeding in a hospital bed. And worst of all, Sasuke not there at all. Naruto had figured out long ago that Sasuke was planning on leaving. And he, himself, was planning on stopping him. He just didn't know how yet.

Sakura pulled on Naruto's arm and he looked up, startled out of his thoughts. He followed Sakura's gaze and looked at the building in front of them. Well, what was left of the building. It looked like someone had let a very large bomb go off in the middle of the building. And now that Naruto thought of it, someone probably did.

As Naruto looked more closely at the building and the surrounding area, it began to become more familiar. His eyes widened when he realized it was Sasuke's street. Not just his street, his house. Naruto turned his head to look at Sakura.

"Sakura do you know what happened?" Naruto asked desperately. She nodded her head in between her sobs and Naruto swung around so he was facing her. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. She looked up at him, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Sakura. What happened?" he asked, worry flooding through him. She shook her head.

"Sakura! You gotta tell me what happened." he shouted at her. Slowly she removed her hands from her face and looked at him.

"I had come to give Sasuke a present. And when I was walking away I heard an explosion. I turned around and saw Sasuke's house on fire. So i ran to you." She sain in between sobs.

"Why did you come to me?!" he screamed as he quickly turned and ran into the still burning house. Naruto couldn't believe that Sakura was stupid enough to run and get him. Why didn't she go to the Hokage? Or go in and help him? No, she just left him in a burning building and ran and got a genin who couldn't do much more then she herself could do. Naruto shook his head at her stupidity and continued to run through the burning building.

"Sasuke! Sasuk!" Naruto called out as he made his way to what was left from the second floor.

"N-Naruto?" it came softly but Naruto heard it. He ran into Sasuke's bedroom and gasped. The room was almost completely dissolved in flames and Sasuke was sprawled out in the middle of the room. His head and arm were bleeding and it looked like he had been unconcious. Naruto ran to Sasuke and quickly picked him up. He was heavier then he thought he would be but Naruto put all his strength into it. He ran down the burning stairs and out the door. He ran past a crying Sakura and quickly made his way to the hospital.

As he ran through the streets, Naruto looked down at the one he loved. If only he could tell him. It would make things so much easier. But Naruto knew Sasuke would hate him if he knew the truth about his feelings.

"Please. Stay with me Sasuke." Naruto begged quietly as he continued to gaze at the raven.

"I'm not going anywhere Naruto. I've got too much left to do." Sasuke replied in an almost inaudible whisper. Naruto smiled and looked ahead as he sprinted through the quiet streets.

Naruto ran into the hospital and ran right to the emergency room where Sasuke was put in a bed. Naruto sat outside the room while they healed him, head in his hands. Hevsat there for hours. As people passed by they glanced at him. By the looks of it, it looked like someone had died.

Two hours later, the Hokage came out of the operating room and walked up to Naruto. He stood up and looked at her.

"Granny Tsunade. Is he gonna be ok?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked at him. He looked exhausted.

"Yes. He's gonna be fine. We've healed the major wounds. There still burn marks but that's it. He's sleeping right now if you wanna go in." Tsunade finished talking and watched as Naruto nodded and walked into the room. She sighed. 'Could you be more obvious about your feelings?' she thought, shaking her head. She smiled slightly and walked away.

Naruto walked into the room and looked at the figure laying in the bed at the far side of the room. He inhaled and then exhaled loudly.

"What are you sighing about?" a soft voice said. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke looking at him from his bed. "You're not the one that just almost got blown up." Sasuke smirked and shifted slightly in bed and Naruto ran over.

"Don't move. You're gonna hurt something." Sasuke stopped in the middle of sitting up, his elbow propping him up, and looked the small blonde in the eye. They stayed there, looking into each other's eyes for almost two minutes before Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe." he said as he laid back down. 'What was that? It was almost like there was something between... no. There's was nothing. And yet?' Sasuke shook his head, shaking the thoughts away. An unreadable expression, almost like pain and sorrow, crossed Naruto's face, taking Sasuke off guard. 'What is going on!?' Sasuke screamed inside his head. He didn't like the sudden feelings that were running through him as he looked at his best friend.

What he liked even less was that it wasn't the first time he had had these feelings while he was around Naruto. It had been happening more and more lately but everytime it did Sasuke just shook it off and said that he was just annoyed. He laid back into his pillows and looked at Naruto. He smiled when he saw his friend sitting in a chair, dead asleep.

Ok i really worked hard on this so please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

'Sasuke... Sasuke come back!' Naruto shouted ashe ran through the streets on Konoha, following the receeding back of his best friend. 'Don't leave me!' he cried out desperately as tears ran down his face. He reached out his hand trying to grasp onto the back of Sasuke's shirt, but it was just out of reach. Naruto cried out his name again before falling down in the street, breathing heavily and sobbing loudly.

"No... Sasuke don't go. No!" Sasuke sat staring at Naruto as he yelled out in his sleep. 'Is he dreaming... about me?' Sasuke wondered and Naruto continued to cry out. 'What's his dream about? He said not to leave. But how could he...' Sasuke looked away from the blonde as his troubling thoughts continued to swirl around in his head.

Naruto yelled out one more time before jolting awake. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was sitting in the chair next to Sasuke's bed in the hospital. He looked up at Sasuke to see him looking away. 'Oh no.' Naruto thought. 'I didn't.'

"Bad dream?" the raven asked. 'I did.' the blonde thought, hanging his head. Sasuke turned back to him, his cold onyx eyes boring into his crystal blue ones.

"Um... yeah. I guess. Why?" Naruto asked, hoping by some chance he didn't actually scream out what he thought he did. Sasuke waited a minute before responding, as if he was contimplating what to say and what not to say.

"Well, you were yelling in your sleep." he said and Naruto's eyes got bigger. 'Please say I didn't say his name. Please say I didn't say his name. Please say I didn't say his name.' Naruto pleaded in his mind.

"Oh, um, what did I say?" he asked the raven hesitantly. He was almost certain he was not gonna like the answer.

"Naruto... do you think I'm leaving the village or something?" Sasuke asked, looking down at the sheets. Naruto's looked up, startled.

"N-No. Why?" Naruto studdered out. Sasuke looked at him oddly and then looked back down.

"When did you figure it out?" the raven whispered, hoping Naruto hadn't heard him, but he did.

"About a month ago." The blonde said just as quietly. He knew it. He knew Sasuke was going to leave him. And he also realized that there was no way he could stop him. At this thought Naruto hung his head as tears began to well up in his eyes.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde as his shoulders began to shake. Sasuke hadn't meant for Naruto to find out that way. Actually, he hadn't meant for Naruto to find out at all. But for some reason he just felt the need to tell him. Sasuke looked down as feelings of guilt bubbled up inside him. He hated seeing Naruto in so much pain. It hurt him to watch the blonde cry. But he was always hurting the blonde.

"Sasuke... please don't go. Please don't leave me alone." The blonde's words startled the raven and he looked down at the young kyuubi in front of him. 'Could he? No he couldn't.' Sasuke thought. He shook his head and almost chuckled at the mere insanity of the thought. He looked up again and a question popped into his head.

"Naruto? Does it really bother you that much?" Sasuke asked quietly, a small tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Of course it does. You're my best friend. And you push me to be stronger. And... I..." Naruto stopped mid-sentence and looked down. 'It's now or never.' he thought and took a deep breath.

"I..." Sasuke's eyes widened. 'No.' he thought quietly as the blonde continued.

"I l-l-love you Sasuke." the blonde muttered, almost to soft for the raven to hear. But he heard. Oh boy did he hear.

Thanks for reading. Please rate and message!


	4. Chapter 4

"I..." Sasuke's eyes widened. 'No' he thought as the blonde continued his sentence.  
"I l-l-love you." Naruto mumbled almost to quiet to hear. But Sasuke heard.  
"W-what?" the raven asked. Somehow he knew it was coming but at the same time it was a huge surprise. What was even more surprising was the fact that Sasuke actually felt kinda...happy? 'No. I'm not happy. I'm just surprised that's all.' he thought as he stared, wide eyed, at his friend.  
"Sasuke! I'm so happy you're ok!" Sasuke and Naruto both turned to look at the pink haired girl walking through the door. She walked to the side of the bed where Naruto was sitting and she looked down at him with a glare.  
"Do you mind?" she asked, indicating to the chair Naruto was currently seated in. The blonde's eyes widened, giving him a cute, innocent look that sent a shiver through Sasuke.  
"I believe he was there first, Sakura." Sasuke said coolly before he realized what he was saying. She turned to him, a look of hurt on her face.  
"Oh, well, ok." she said and stood there a little uncomfortably,  
"No, Sakura, you can have it. I was just going to leave anyway." the blonde said as he stood up and walked around Sasuke's bed.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke said, trying to stop the blonde before he left. But he didn't even turn around as he walked out the door.  
'I can't believe I did. I told him. And now he hates me. I could tell. He looked disgusted.' Naruto thought as he walked out of the hospital, tears threatening to come any minute. He continued to walk quickly until he reached a small path in the woods. He followed the path and it came out into a little clearing with a small lake and a waterfall. He sat down by the edge of the lake and let the tears come.  
'Sasuke. Why do you have to leave? You Orochimaru just wants to kill you. Why are you being so stupid? Revenge? Why are you allowing that to take over your life? You're allowing Itachi to take over your life.' Naruto cried softly as he thought this. He still couldn't believe he had actually told him. He had planned on keeping that secret forever.  
The tears came quicker as he remembered the look on Sasuke's face when he had told him. It hurt to know that he had taken the chance and been rejected. He knew it would happen but he didn't realize how bad it would hurt when it did.  
Naruto laid down on the shore of the lake and closed his eyes, trying to block out all of his troubling thoughts.  
Sasuke thanked the nurse and walked out the doors of the hospital. It had been three days and Naruto hadn't come back to the hospital once to see him. Sasuke took the street that led to Naruto's and walked quickly. It was late afternoon and the sun was low in the sky. The birds were chirping and Sasuke could here some squirrels bickering.  
The raven walked down to the end of the street and turned to look at the small house. He took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. He had done a lot of thinking during those three days. And he had finally realized that he returned the blonde's feelings. It wasn't much of a surprise, there really was no one else he cared about as much as he cared about the blonde.  
Sasuke reached the door and knocked twice. There were no lights on inside so Sasuke thought maybe he wasn't home. But about 30 seconds later he heard the sound of the door being unbolted and the door knob turned. When the door opened Sasuke's eyes widened. The Naruto standing in front of him was definately not like the one he wasused to.  
The blonde's eyes were red, puffy,and bloodshot, like he hadnt slept and had been crying a lot. Also, his hair was even more out of control then usual and in place of his orange jumpsuit he was wearing a white t-shirt and his boxers.  
When he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway his eyes also went big.  
"What are you doing here Sasuke?" he asked. His voicy was scratchy from all the crying and sobbing he had done in the part three days. This caused more guilt to fill Sasuke and he looked down for a minute.  
"I haven't seen you in three days. I, uh, just wanted to make sure you were ok." the raven said, still looking down.  
"I'm fine. Is that all?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up, surprised. This wasn't like Naruto at all. Sasuke went to say something then stopped himself.  
"Yeah. Yeah that's all." he said quietly.  
"Ok. Well, I'll talk to you later I guess." Naruto said before shutting the door. Sasuke was too surprised to even move. What had just happened? Naruto was so cold. 'Is this how Naruto feels when I do this to him?' Sasuke asked himself as he came out of his trance and turned and walked back down the stairs. 'That was just not him.' Sasuke said, hurt and sadness flowing through him as he walked home.  
Please rate and message!


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke sat down on the couch and dropped his head into his hands. He inhaled and exhaled in a long sigh. It had been five days since he'd gotten out of the hospital. Five days of training with Naruto acting like he didn't even exist. Sasuke had tried talking to him after training but he would just wlak away like no one was there. It hurt Sasuke to have Naruto treat him this way. He wasn't used to being ignored by anyone, let alone the person he loved.  
As Sasuke lifted his head and looked out the window he decided what he was gonna do. He stood up and walked out his door before he could chicken out. He walked quickly down the street and made a left at the end of the street. As he walked he tried not to think about what he was going to do. Finally, he stopped in front of a small house at the end of a road. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to stop his hands from shaking. With slow and deliberate steps, he made his way up the small walkway and up the stairs. He stopped at the top and looked at the familiar door. He slowed his breathing and put his fist up to the door.  
He knocked: once, twice, three times. He lowered his hand when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He listened carefully as the lock was opened and the doorknob began to turn. He straightened up slightly and looked deliberately at the door, waiting for it to open. Slowly, it was pulled back towards the inside of the house.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a surprised voice. Sasuke looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his best friend and the boy he loved. HIs eyes trailed quickly down his body, taking in his shirtless chest and plaid boxers. He sucked in a breath.'Wow he has a nice body.' he thought to himself and then mentally slapped himself. He couldn't get distracted. He moved his eyes back up to Naruto' tried to get himself to look away because he knew his expression would give him away but he couldnt get his eyes to move.  
Still looking in the blonde's eyes, he took a deep breath and spoke.  
"Hey Naruto, can I talk to you?" Naruto looked down for a minute and then stepped aside, letting the door open wide enought for the raven to step inside. Naruto led the way to the living room and sat down in the chair. Sasuke walked past him and said down on the large couch, wishing Naruto was closer.  
"So, um, what's up?" Naruto asked while his fingers began to fidget. 'It never used to be this awkward to talk with him.' Sasuke thought sadly as he looked down at his hands.  
"Well, it's been a while since we talked and I just wanted to catch up." Sasuke said pathetically. He mentally slapped himself again for coming up with such a dumb excuse.  
"Oh." was all Naruto said in reply. His eyes flickered to the raven sitting on his couch. 'Wy does he have to be so damn perfect?' Naruto asked himself as he admired the boy's beautiful face. Then Sasuke looked up from his lap and Naruto's gaze quickly shifted down to his bare feet. He then remembered that he had nothing but his boxers on and he blushed lightly. 'Damn, now he's gonna think I'm trying to get him to like me.' Naruto thought as he scolded himself for not being better dressed. Sasuke shifted on the seat and then abruptly stood up. Naruto looked up at him and then followed suit.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, tipping his head to the side with a questioning look on his face. Sasuke sighed. 'Why does he have to be so damn cute?' Sasuke groaned to himself as he began to walk towards Naruto uncontiously. Naruto took a step back as he approached.  
Sasuke breathed in quickly. He just couldn't take it anymore. He took two more steps and he was standing in front of the now nervous Naruto. 'What is he doing?!' Naruto asked himself as he watched Sasuke lean forward. 'I can do this, I can do this.' Sasuke repeated over and over again in his head as he continued to lean towards the blonde. He reached his hands out and placed one behind Naruto's head and the other on his back. As he leaned forward his eyes flickered between Naruto's beautiful eyes and his perfect lips. Just as his lips were about to land on those perfect lips the front door slammed open and Kakashi came striding into the room.  
Sasuke dropped his arms and leaned away from the blonde. He blushed deaply and looked between the now stunned Kakashi and the equally stunned Naruto. He cleared his throat and walked around Naruto.  
"I've gotta go. See ya later Naruto. Kakashi Sensei." As quick as he could, Sasuke walked out the still open front door. When he was down the street he stopped and leaned against a tree. 'Stupid Kakashi!' he thought as he slammed his head against the tree.

Naruto watched Sasuke walk out the door, still feeling shock paralize him. 'Was he...?' Naruto asked himself as his gaze shifted to Kakashi. At the same time Kakashi turned to look at him, shock written all over his features.  
"Was he...?" Kakashi asked.  
"I have no idea." Naruto said as his brain began to work. Sasuke was just about to kiss him. Could he possibly return his feelings? Naruto moved back over to the chair and sat down heavily. He was only slightly aware of Kakashi sitting down on the couch, where Sasuke had been sitting not ten minutes before.

Sasuke was way too restless to go home. So he walked down the small path that led to a private training ground that Naruto and he had found about a year before. He sat down against the tree that was in the middle of the clearing. 'I can't believe Kakashi Sensei saw that! What is he gonna think?! What is he gonna say?! Is he gonna tell anyone!?' Sasuke let his imagination run wild with scenerios if people heard that he was about to kiss Naruto. He shivered at the thought and looked up into the sky. The sun was setting and it was beginning to get chilly, but Sasuke continued to sit at the base of the tree, feeling desperate. He wished he could go back and change the way he had done that. If he had just had the guts to come right out and tell Naruto, Kakashi may never have shown up at the wrong time.  
Sasuke sighed heavily and leaned his head against the thick tree. Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke to his right and when he looked up he saw Kakashi standing in front of him. He stood up quickly and looked at his teacher. He blushed as he continued to think of what had happened. Kakashi chuckled.  
"Sasuke you don't have to worry about it. I'm not gonna say anything to anyone. Besides I already knew about Naruto. He told me a while ago." Kakashi said, still chuckling lightly. Sasuke looked up at him quickly.  
"What exactly did Naruto tell you?" Sasuke asked.  
"That he was gay and that he liked you." Kakashi replied, finally serious.  
"How long ago?" Sasuke asked, looking down at the ground. How long had Naruto been in love with him without him even realizing it?  
"'Bout a year and a half ago." Kakashi whispered as he looked down at the young Uchiha.  
"That long?" Sasuke asked looking back up at his teacher.  
"Oh he's liked you for longer then that. That was just when he worked up the courage to talk about it." Kakashi said, chuckling as if he was remembering something. Sasuke sighed and sat back down at the base of the tree. 'How long, Naruto?' Sasuke thought.

Naruto sat up in the chair. 'I gotta get out of here.' he thought before he got up and walked out into the cool night air. He walked down to the other end of the street and took the little path that led to the small training place he and Sasuke had found a while ago. When he reached the clearing he noticed someone walking on the other path that led out to a hidden waterfall. Curiosity peaking, he followed the stranger down the path. When he came out of the other end of the path, he gasped at the view before him.  
The moon was just above the top of the waterfall, casting a clear, silver light over everything in the small clearing. But that wasn't what made him gasp. What made him gasp was the raven haired boy standing at the edge of the small lake, in nothing but boxers.  
Naruto immediately regretted following the boy. His breathing grew louder and the raven haird boy turned quickly to gaze at him. He watched as Sasuke's eyes widened and as a light blushed covered his cheeks. Naruto sucked in another breathe as he took in the true splender of the one he loved. He was absolutely magnificent with the moon behind him. Before he knew what was happening, Sasuke was walking towards him. Naruto felt his heart race at every step the raven took.

Sasuke walked slowly towards Naruto. When he was standing in front of him he took a deep breath and spoke.  
"How long?" he asked in no more than a whisper. Naruto looked up at him with questions in his eyes.  
"How long what?" the blonde asked, matching the quietness of Sasuke's voice.  
"How long have you loved me?" the raven asked, continuing to look the blonde in his eyes. Naruto took a deep breath before responding.  
"Five years." he whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto watched as shock overtook his thoughtfulness.  
As the shock began to disappear Sasuke decided it was time to show Naruto how he felt. He took another step forward so he was only inches away. Again he slipped on hand behind Naruto's head and the other on his back. Slowly he tilted his head forward. For a minute it looked Naruto in the eyes before he leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips onto Naruto's soft, perfect lips.

I hope you liked it! Message/Rate!


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's lightly. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle as the two boys moved them together silently. Sasuke felt his heart pounding against his chest and he knew Naruto could feel it too. Finally, when Sasuke didn't have any air left, he pulled away, breathing heavily. He watched as Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Sasuke waited as Naruto stared into his eyes. Naruto continued to stare for a minute and then his hands came flying up around Sasuke's neck as he pulled himself to him. Naruto crushed his lips to the ravens again in a rough but passionate kiss. Sasuke gasped, giving Naruto the chance to slide his tongue into his mouth. Naruto grabbed handfuls of Sasuke's dark hair, pulling himself closer, molding his body to the shape of Sasuke's.  
Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto's waist and smirked lightly into the kiss. 'I guesshe knows now.' he thought with a slight chuckle. A couple minutes later Naruto's lips became still and he pulled away, examining Sasuke's face.  
"Wow." Naruto said after a minute. Sasuke chuckled.  
"Yea. Wow." he whispered as he let his hold on the blonde loosen.  
Naruto looked down, thinking. When he looked back up, Sasuke saw him looking almost confused.  
"Then...?" Naruto whispered as he continued to stare at the raven.  
"Then what?" Sasuke whispered back, lost in the pure beauty of Naruto's eyes. He felt himself drowning in the deep blue of them and he felt himself leaning forward slightly. He heard Naruto talking but none of it was registering. Sasuke's eyes moved down to Naruto's moving lips and he quickly closed the rest of the space between them. He pressed his lips lightly to Naruto's for a couple minutes and then pulled away.  
"You were saying?" Sasuke asked and he chuckled when Naruto opened his eyes and looked like he was in a dream.  
"Oh...um... yes. I was wondering if you, ya know, felt the same way I do?" Naruto asked, his voice getting quieter as he finished his question. Sasuke chuckled again and gave Naruto another quick, but passionate, kiss.  
"Does that answer your question?" Sasuke asked, smiling, trully smiling. Naruto looked up to him again and suddenly a huge smile lit up his face. He looked so cute that it took everything in Sasuke not to tackle him with kisses.  
"Yea. That definately answers it." Naruto said quietly as he hugged Sasuke tightly around the waist. Naruto pulled away a little while later and walked over to the side of the lake. He pulled his shirt over his head and took his pants off, so he was only in his boxers, as was Sasuke. He winked at Sasuke before diving into the water. When he didn't resuface Sasuke began to worry and he dove in after him. Before he could get back to the top he elt something grab hi ankle and he looked down to see Naruto smiling. He chuckled and then kicked free, swimming to the top and taking a deep breath. Naruto surfaced next to him, breathing heavily but still grinning. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.  
"Did you just smile?" Naruto asked with mock-shock. Sasuke quickly whiped the smile from his face and glared at the young kyuubi.  
"No." he said as he turned to look at the waterfall.  
"You so did!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing as he came closer to Sasuke. Before he could wrap his arms around him, Sasuke splashed water into his face. When Naruto stopped coughing and could see again he saw Sasuke laughing with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Naruto grinned and then tackled Sasuke into the water.  
They continued to fool around (Not like that you pervs!) for a little bit and then they decided it was time to go home. Sasuke walked Naruto home and gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking back to his house. When he got there he walked right up to his room and collapsed on the bed. Immediately a huge smile lit up his face and he fell asleep thinking of Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto sighed when he woke up and heard birds chirping and felt the sun's rays beating down on him. Then his eyes shot open when he realized that he wasn't in his bed. He looked ahead of him and his eyes met with a pale, well built chest. His eyes travelled up and he looked at Sasuke's face and a smile spread across his face. 'Now I remember.' he thought as he felt Sasuke's arm tighten around him. The blonde leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Sasuke's chest before resting his head on his shoulder. He felt the young Uchiha stir under him and he just smiled as he waited for him to wake completely.

"Mmm...Naruto?" Sasuke said in a groggy whisper as sleep fell away from him.

His eyes opened slowly and he looked at the golden locks resting on his shoulder. He smiled and leaned down, placing a loving kiss on the blonde's head. He watched as Naruto sat up and looked down at him.

"Good Morning." Naruto whispered as he stared down at the beautiful Uchiha. The raven smiled and slowly sat up. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer.

"Good morning," he whispered before placing his lips comfortably over Naruto's. There was silence as their lips moved together in silent synchronization. Naruto's hands slipped over Sasuke's toned chest, rubbing softly. Sasuke emitted a small moan that was quickly silenced by Naruto's demanding tongue. Their tongue's danced in the raven's mouth before dominating Naruto's.

Sasuke rolled over in the soft grass and straddled the blonde's small hips, pressing against him. Now it was Naruto's turn to moan and Sasuke gladly moved his hips as the moans continued. Sasuke's mouth quickly released the soft lips and moved down to an even softer neck. He licked and nibbled until Naruto gave a particularly loud moan and wiggled underneath him. Sasuke smirked against the soft skin and bit down with a little more pressure. Naruto groaned and twisted his hands into Sasuke's thick hair.

"Mmm... Sasuke... we're supposed to meet Sakura at the Ramen shop today," Naruto said and moaned again as Sasuke bit his neck again. Sasuke groaned and moved to Naruto's lips, planting a sweet kiss there before sitting up with him still in his arms. Naruto brushed Sasuke's bangs aside and let his lips linger lightly on his forehead before untangling himself and standing up. He offered a hand to Sasuke, who groaned before allowing himself to be pulled up. Sasuke tangled his hand with Naruto's as they began to walk back down the path back to Konoha.

Right before the two walked into the streets of Konoha, Sasuke pulled the blonde to him and planted a kiss on his soft lips. After he pulled away they let their hands drop away from each other and walked into the crowd. Every once in a while, Sasuke would brush his pinky along the inside of Naruto's palm, sending chills up both the boys' spines.

They reached the Ramen shop within minutes and walked in and took two seats next to each other. Not five minutes later, Sakura arrived.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she hugged Sasuke around the neck.

"Hn." Sasuke replied before pushing her off. She took a seat next to Sasuke and looked over at Naruto who was glaring.

"Oh. Hi Naruto-kun. Forgot you were coming too." She said before ordering a bowl of miso ramen. After they were done eating (Naruto ate four bowls) they paid and walked out onto the bustling street. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand but Sasuke quickly pulled it away upon seeing Naruto's death glare towards the pink haired girl.

"Well Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan. I think I'm gonna go home. I'll see you at training on Monday!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the street. Sasuke watched him go longingly as Sakura began to talk again.

"So Sasuke-kun it looks like it's just us. Wanna take a walk?" She asked hopefully as she stared at the raven haired. Sasuke turned to her and looked at her blankly.

"Oh. Sorry Sakura. I have some things to do." He said before walking away. Sakura stood there stunned and disappointed. Stunned because Sasuke never explained why he couldn't go somewhere with her and disappointed cause, well, she was staring at a retreating Sasuke.

Sasuke made his way down the lone street for the third time that week. He climbed the tree in front of the small house at the end of the road and peered into the window. He watched with a smirk as the blonde inside lifted his black t-shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. Sasuke quickly but silently, jumped through the window. He walked up behind Naruto just as he was unbuttoning the first button of his pants. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's small waist and grabbed his hands.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as his lips travelled over the golden skin of Naruto's shoulder and neck. Naruto moaned before Sasuke pushed him forward onto the bed.

I hope you enjoyed!

I know I haven't written in a long time but please rate and message! If you do maybe I'll write quicker this time *wink wink* *nudge nudge*


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke pushed Naruto forward on the bed as he continued to lick and bite at the golden skin beneath his lips.

Naruto moaned again and turned over, capturing the raven's lips with his demanding ones. Sasuke gladly complied and

when Naruto's tongue pushed past his lips, he started a heated fight for dominance.

The two moved up further on the bed so that Sasuke was comfortably pressed between Naruto's legs. Small moans

echoed off the walls of the small but comfortable room. The blonde, in an attempt to entice Sasuke further along, bucked

his hips causing the two erections to rub together. Sasuke quickly parted from Naruto's lips and threw his head back, letting

a low groan escape from his lips. Naruto chuckled and ran his hands up the Uchiha's shirt, pulling it over his head.

Sasuke smirked before moving his hands down to Naruto's pants and undoing the second, then the third buttons. Naruto

quickly kicked the pants off and pulled Sasuke back down on top of him. Sasuke's hands messaged Naruto's back and

then moved down to his boxers.

*KnockKnock*

Sasuke and Naruto froze, mid-kiss, and looked at each other. Sasuke sighed and started to sit up.

"No!" Naruto whisper-yelled. "Maybe if we're quiet they'll go away!" he continued as he pulled Sasuke back down to his lips. Just as

the blonde's tongue burst through Sasuke's lips another knock echoed through the house. Naruto and Sasuke both sighed and got off the

bed.

Naruto quickly pulled his shirt back over his head, to Sasuke's great disappointment, and walked out of his bedroom. When he got to

the door he looked behind him to make sure Sasuke was out of sight and then swung the door open. Kakashi stood at the door, holding

his pervy book in front of him. Naruto cleared his throat and Kakashi looked up, sighed, and then put the book into his kunai pouch.

"Is something wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he shifted nervously from foot to foot. His sensei quirked his head

to the side slightly and shook his head.

"Then what do you want?" Naruto said exasperated. Kakashi peered inside and Naruto gulped before stepping in front of

him, afraid that he'd see Sasuke.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" the jounin asked with a suspicious tone. 'Damn!' Naruto thought as he looked from side to side.

'I hope Sasuke's concealing his chakra!'

"Nope. Not since training. Why?" the blonde shifted nervously again and Kakashi smirked under his mask. Oh yeah, Sasuke was

definitely here.

"I just had some stuff to ask him and he wasn't at his house or Sakura's." Kakashi looked over Naruto's shoulder again at the stairs.

Was Sasuke upstairs or was he hiding in the kitchen?

"Oh, well if I see him I'll be sure to tell him you're looking for him." the young kyuubi started to close the door, hinting that he wanted

his sensei to leave. Kakashi's smirk widened under his mask and he nodded his head slightly before walking away down the porch steps.

Naruto quickly shut the door and leaned against it, letting out a breath of air. 'That was too close.' he thought as he opened his eyes

when the floor squeaked. He smiled as he watched Sasuke slowly walk towards him. When Sasuke reached him he rested his hands on

either side of Naruto's head on the door. Naruto looked up with an innocent look playing in his eyes and Sasuke was overcome with lust.

He moved in quickly and connected their lips. Naruto replied almost immediately and the kiss was soon filled with fiery passion.

Naruto pushed forward, pushing Sasuke toward the living room. When they reached the couch he ran his hands up the Uchiha's bare backand pushed him onto the couch. The blonde landed on top of him, never letting the kiss falter a beat.

Sasuke's hands laced in Naruto's blonde waves as the blonde moved his lips to his toned stomach.

"I hope you know I'm not gonna let you be seme often." Sasuke moaned. Naruto chuckled and licked Sasuke's chest before reclaiming

his lips. Sasuke moaned into his mouth and bucked his hips, extracting a low grunt from Naruto.

However, this blissful moment was interrupted when they heard a gasp. They both froze and parted. They looked around, both

disoriented, as they came down from the many layers of bliss that was sure to fill both their minds. When they were finally aware of

what was happening they looked over into a pair of wide, brown eyes.

Kiba stood before them, mouth hanging almost to the floor. He looked at them again before backing up and falling into a near-by chair.

"So you guys are like, a couple?" the brunette asked as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that his two friends were a couple.

Two guy friends.

"Yea... I guess you could call us that." Naruto muttered as a light blush changed his usual golden tone. Sasuke sat on the couch

next to him and smiled inwardly at how cute his lover was when he blushed. The Uchiha quickly shook his head before he got too carried

away and looked back at Kiba, who looked like his mind was going to explode with the effort of understanding. This caused the raven to

smirk again and he yelled at himself for getting so distracted so easily.

"Well... shit." Kiba said before looking up at Sasuke and Naruto for the first time since he had caught them on the couch. Sasuke

smirked wider as a thought came into his head. He slid closer to the blonde on the couch and laced his hand with his. Kiba shifted

uncomfortably but then seemed to study them more closely and then smiled.

"Well, it's not like I can see either one of you with anyone else. I guess in a way you are perfect for each other." the brunette chuckled

slightly. Naruto smiled a shy smile and upon seeing a reassuring smile on Sasuke's face, his smile brightened and he laughed aloud

with such joy that the Uchiha thought his heart would explode from the pure happiness he got from the sound. Sasuke looked over at the

blonde with loving eye sand began to stroke his thumb over Naruto's soft hand. The blonde turned toward him and gasped when he saw

the pure love that was radiating off of Sasuke in every possible way. Upon seeing this, Kiba stood and cleared his throat. Naruto looked

away reluctantly.

"I should be going Naruto. I'll see you soon and don't worry I won't tell anyone." Kiba walked to the hallway and looked back at them.

"Thanks Kiba. See ya soon." As soon as Naruto heard the door click shut he swung his head back around to look at Sasuke again and

found the Uchiha looking at him in the same loving, intense manner. Slowly, Sasuke leaned forward and placed a short loving kiss on

the blonde's lips. Naruto cherished the moment before pulling away and smiling.

"Wanna stay here tonight?" Naruto asked almost shyly. The Uchiha thought for a minute and then a smile lit up his features.

Naruto felt the air being sucked out of him as he stared at the beautiful creature before him. He felt his insides turn to mush as he

realized, with incredible and unexplainable joy, that this beautiful creature was his. He stood up and walked over to the hallway. He

flipped the switch, shutting the lights off and walked back to the couch.

As Naruto sat down, Sasuke looked at him and realized then that without Naruto, he would truly be nothing. That without this

beautiful person sitting before him, he would have no other purpose in life. He would just be there, like a stone on a path or a leaf on a

tree. He pulled the blonde into his arms and held him close to him as he laid down. He wrapped his arms as tightly as possible around

the small frame of the boy he loved and felt as if he would die if he had to let go.

Just before Naruto drifted to sleep, he leaned up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"I love you Sasuke. With all my heart and soul." the blonde whispered before laying his head down on the toned chest beneath him.

Sasuke smiled and basked in the joy of the sound of the words that were just emitted from the lips he so loved.

"I love you too Naruto. With everything I have." The blonde let out a light laugh and kissed the Uchiha's chest just as the raven

leaned down and kissed his golden locks. Sasuke sighed contentedly and rested his cheek on the blonde's head before falling asleep to the

first dreamless sleep he'd had in years.

I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on it! Tell me what you think and please rateand I'll continue!

Thank You!Oh and I'm sorry if the formatting is really messed up. I had a problem with the formatting on quizilla so i had to fix it in a separatewindow and it still didn't work well.


End file.
